Zeus (Saint Seiya)
Summary Zeus, the Sovereign of the Heavens (天帝ゼウス; Tentei Zeusu; Ο Θεός Ζευς), God of the Skies and Lightning, is the Supreme Ruler of the Universe, The Sacred Emperor of the Heavens and the King of the Olympian Deities. He has never been directly shown on screen in the whole of the Saint Seiya Franchise, instead being only alluded and referenced by various characters and shown as a silhouette in flashbacks. The youngest son of Cronus and Rhea, Zeus' existence was hidden from his tyrant father, who had imprisoned all of his former sons and daughters in an attempt to avoid being overthrown by them, and grew in secrecy under the cares of Gaia, Mother-Goddess of the Earth, who taught him all he knew and nurtured him with power. Countless years later, Zeus, far older yet still a youth, returned to the Earth, freeing his brothers and sisters and alongside them facing all Twelve Titans in a 10 Year Long War, the Titanomachy. Zeus personally crushed his father Cronus in combat, and when the war had ended, it was he who sealed his and all other Titans' souls in the darkest depths of Tartarus. Afterwards, the young Zeus assumed his father's throne as Ruler of the Universe, and divided his newly acquired kingdom with his two older brothers, Hades and Poseidon, who were his greatest allies in the battle. Zeus remained as Emperor of the Heavens and the Earth, while Hades and Poseidon became Emperors of the Underworld and the Seas, respectively. Countless Eons passed since then, each God ruling in his Domain. As time went by, countless new Deities came to be, many of them being sons of Zeus himself, those being: Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Hephaestus, Ares, and last, but not least, Athena, by far his favorite daughter. Together, they joined Zeus and his brothers and sister in the Heavens, and became known as the Olympian Deities. Later, they descended into the Earth, coming in contact with the people of Ancient Greece, who grew to adore and worship the Olympians as their Gods, in a time now remembered as the Mythological Era. Many centuries went by, with countless legends of battles and drama between Gods, Mortals and Demigods occurring. It was in this era that Gaia became infuriated at the Olympians, and sought to end all of their existence. After mating with Tartarus itself, the Goddess of Life gave birth to an army of Gigas, led by the Colossal Abomination that was Typhon, whose power was so incomprehensibly immense none of the other Olympians could stand up to. Zeus was left to face the God in combat, in a battle that shook the universe, but ultimately led to the Olympian's victory, who afterwards sealed Typhon's soul in Mount Etna and Gaia's body in the depths of Tartarus. However, the time of joy and prosperity did not last forever, as Zeus one day changed. For unknown, yet hidden reasons, the God of Lightning no longer cared for, nor showed any interest in humanity nor the Earth. Likewise, he had no real interest to remain alongside his siblings and children. Resigning his rule over the Earth, he bestowed the realm of Mortals to the deity he trusted most: His young daughter Athena. Then, Zeus ascended to the highest heavens, never to be seen again. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Zeus, The All-Mighty Zeus, King of the Gods, Sovereign of the Heavens, The Great God Zeus Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: Millions of Years Old Classification: Deity, Greek God, Olympian God, King of the Gods Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Electricity Manipulation, Flight/Levitation, Matter Manipulation (Cosmo's basic powers are destroying objects on atomic level. While moving faster than light, one can destroy even photons themselves), Psychokinesis (Telepathy, Teleportation and Telekinesis), Aura (The Gods' Cosmos passively make those around them become fearful, and compell them to follow the Gods' demand), Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (The 5 senses and mind, when exposed to a God's Cosmo, are disabled), Paralysis Inducement, Life Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and Heat Manipulation (The power that radiates from the Gods causes affected targets to be paralyzed. Their Life Force then starts to drain, and they then have their strength, speed, and durability reduced along with their life force by being near a gods cosmo. Powering up their cosmo causes the heat in the area around them to increase drastically, along with their attacks being imbued with intense heat), Possession (Gods can possess select hosts and use their body instead of their own), Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Entropy Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Existence Erasure, Durability Negation, Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (The Gods have additional supernatural senses such as the 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th sense), Enhanced Senses (By having additional supernatural senses, and being capable of tracking events taking place in other separated realms), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Heat Manipulation (All Cosmo users by powering up their cosmo generates heat around them thus also being in the presence of other Cosmo users, and taking attacks from them), Electricity Manipulation (Entry level Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts. While more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more than that.) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Far above Cronus. Far above all 11 Olympians combined. Defeated Typhon) Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '(Above Cronus) 'Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Survived attacks from Typhon) Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: His Kamui, Keraunos Lightning, Aegis Shield (Formerly) Intelligence: Unknown. Likely Highly Intelligent due to his age and nature as an Olympian God Weaknesses: None Notable Gallery 6.05.jpg|Zeus, as seen in Sacred Saga. Young Zeus G.jpg Old Zeus G.jpg Zeus Typhon.jpg Others Notable Victories: Uranus (Saint Seiya) Uranus' Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) (Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe)) Sonic's Profile (Ultra Sonic was used and speed was equalized) Alien X (Ben 10) Alien X's Profile (Both bloodlusted and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Causality Users Category:Parents Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Aura Users Category:Possession Users